Nada
is Master Red's former apprentice from the Ryusoul Tribe and later on is revealed to be the current user of Gaisoulg. Character History Apprenticed at some point by Master Red, Nada originally thought of Ryusoul Red as the group leader, and sought to become one. Unfortunately, these thoughts are what didn't get him chosen as a Ryusoulger, and he soon began going on a quest to find a place in the world. When he encountered Koh, a squire of Master Red who did become Ryusoul Red, Nada attempted to pass on his ideas, but he only realized his foolishness after retrieving Kishiryu Chibigaroo. Becoming Gaisoulg Shortly after Towa and Bamba defeated Rita (who was the user of the Gaisoulg armor in that moment) on planet Nemesis, the Gaisoulg armor was scattered on the remains battlefield, Nada (who mysteriously was also on the planet), took Gaisoulg’s helmet from the flames and left with it. Return as Gaisoulg Nada, now under the identity of Gaisoulg, released Kishiryu DimeVolcano for Wizeru’s porpuses, however the Kishiryu was obtained by the Ryusoulgers first. The night after the Ryusoulgers defeated the Shen Minosaur, Gaisoulg met with Wizeru and Kureon mocking the first for allowing the Ryusoulgers to obtain DimeVolcano, which made Wizeru angry and had a small fight with him. Angrily Wizeru asks him why he didn’t got rid of the Ryusoulgers by himself which Gaisorg responded that it was pointless as Wizeru wanted "entertainment". Gaisoulg tells Wizeru that he's going to let him know if he finds something interesting before leaving. Nada as Gaisoulg later approached Prime Minister Mioko Karino (who apparently recognized him) at her hospital room who tells her that he could have killed her if she wanted. Mioko responded that she and him are similar as both wander with nowhere to belong. Mioko tells Gaisoulg that he might be having trouble to let his past glory go and according to her, Gaisoulg could create a Minosaur by this rate. While Mioko leaves, Gaisoulg asks her where she’s going which she answers where she belongs as she finally found her place. Aiding Towa Nada as Gaisoulg meets face to face with Towa who was the last Ryusoulger standing as the others were captured by Wizeru with the power of the Grimoire Minosaur. Gaisoulg had a small battle with Towa in which he easily defeated him. Before leaving, Gaisoulg told Towa “to not rely on his strengths and bring them to life instead” which were the same words that Towa and Bamba’s master used to said. Encountering the Ryusolgers Nada shows himself under his true identity first to Canalo (RyusoulGold), he requests him to take him to the other Ryusoulgers, telling them that he wants to join them on their fight against the Druidon. Later while the Ryusoulgers were fighting the Dodomeki Minosaur, Nada as Gaisoulg attacks and defeats them telling Koh that “The Fun is just beginning” before leaving. Powers and Abilities ;Ryusoul Tribesman Physiology : As member of Ryusoul tribes, he possessed these following abilities: :;Longevity :: Ryusoul tribespeople age very slowly and can live for hundred years. Gaisoulg Arsenal *'Gaisoul Ken': a silver/purple version of the Ryusoul Ken: Gaisoulg's weapon *Unnamed shield Appearances: Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger Episodes 12-13, 20, 26-27, 29-30 Notes Portrayal * Nada is portrayed by , who previously played Kazuhiro Fuwa in Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. As Gaisoulg, his other voice is voiced by Tomokazu Seki (関 智一 Seki Tomokazu), who previously voiced as Mepple in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure'', Buldont in ''Choriki Sentai Ohranger'' and the Narrator and the voice of the Gokaigers' equipment in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, while also voicing the Ryusoulgers' equipment. Behind the Scenes * to be added Appearances * Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger **''Ep. 26: Seventh Knight'' **''Ep. 27: World Warriors Fist'' **''Ep. 28: Micro Attack and Defense'' **''Ep. 29: Canalo's Marriage'' **''Ep. 30: Overthrow! High Spec'' }} References Category:Ryusoul Tribe Category:Sentai Villains Category:Evil Sentai Rangers Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Violet Category:Sentai Non-Color Names